herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tuffy (Tom and Jerry)
Tuffy is a nepnew or brother of Jerry in Tom and Jerry. He is also known mostly as Nibbles. He appears in Castaras, but with the name Nibbles. He does not appear in Castaras babies. In most of the Tom and Jerry movies, he is seen with them and has been a very valued member. Movies Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring He is a mouse tormented by two other mice Freddie and Joey Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Tuffy serves as Jerry's companion on a quest to find the toymaker after the cats, lead by Tom abduct the Music Box ballerina and take over the kingdom in the film Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes He is a church mouse Tom and Jerry & the Wizard of Oz He is a munchkin who desires the height Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure He is a very big mouse, much to Tom's shock and surprise Gallery The Milky Waif - Jerry roars.PNG Jerry crying tears of despair.jpeg Tuffy distracting Tom.jpeg Tuffy and Jerry.jpeg French tuffy .jpeg|Tuffy Mouse as seen in Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale Jerry and Tuffy's wooden soldiers.jpeg Jerry, Tuffy, Nelly and Paulie.jpeg Headless Paulie, Tuffy and Jerry.jpeg Tuffy noisemaker.jpeg Munchkin tuffy.jpeg Tuffy Mouse nutcracker .jpeg Jerry, Tuffy and Paulie ride balloon.jpeg Angel Tuffy distracts Tom.jpeg Tuffy talking some sense into Tom.jpeg Devil tuffy distracts tom .jpeg Paulie, Tuffy, Nelly and Jerry being followed by Tom.jpeg Paulie, Jerry, Tuffy and Nelly in the Dragon's lair.jpeg Tuffy and Jerry meet the fire fairy.jpeg Jerry and Tuffy at the Toymaker's workshop.jpeg|Jerry and Tuffy at the Toymaker's workshop Tuffy lamenting.jpeg|"we were so close, Monseiur Jerry...we were so close, Monseiur Jerry..." Tuffy Mouse standing up to the cats.jpeg|Tuffy Mouse standing up to the cats T&J's Giant adventure .jpeg|Tuffy seen as a big mouse in Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure The Milky Waif - First Debut.jpeg|Tuffy Mouse was also known as Nibbles in his very first debut, "The Milky Waif," Tuffy to the rescue.jpeg|Tuffy arrives to free La Petite Ballerina before she tells him to warn Jerry about the cats Church mouse Tuffy.jpeg Nelly, headless Paulie, Jerry and Tuffy in the Dragon's Lair.jpeg Little school mouse - dunce cap.jpeg|Tuffy wearing a dunce cap Nibbles being tormented by Joey and Freddie.jpeg|Tuffy getting tormented by Joey and Freddie T&J: the magic ring - baby nibbles.jpeg|Tuffy aka Nibbles in the film, Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring Robin Hoodwinked - Tuffy determined.jpeg|Tuffy is determined to rescue Robin Hood from Prince John's dungeon Nibbles' Red behind.jpeg|Nibbles aka Tuffy with a swat on the behind The Milky Waif - How Dare You hurt my ward, you big brute!.jpeg The Little Orphan - Jerry and Tuffy.jpeg The Little Orphan - Jerry peeved with Nibbles.jpeg Royal Cat Nap - C'est la guerre.jpeg Cat nebula - Nibbles tied up.jpeg The Little Orphan - feed me.jpeg The little orphan - Tuffy captured by tom .jpeg The little orphan - full belly.jpeg The little orphan - he's always hungry .jpeg T&J: a nutcracker tale - Say what?!.jpeg T&J a nutcracker tale - Paulie and Tuffy .jpeg Tuffy gets eaten.jpeg Toys coming to life before Jerry and Tuffy's eyes.jpeg TwoLittleIndians.jpg X240-UaH.jpg Two-little-indians-tom-and-jerry.jpg Med 1411095682 1394288108 image.jpg T&J a nutcracker tale - is this the end?.jpeg|"Is this the end?" - Tuffy and Jerry eaten by Tom Robin hoodwinked - Tuffy inside Tom's tummy.jpeg|Tuffy inside Tom's tummy T&J meet Sherlock Holmes - Tom Cat freeing Miss Red.jpeg|Tuffy, Tom and Jerry freeing Miss Red from Prfessor Moriarty Jerry and Tuffy ice skating.jpeg Red, Jerry and Tuffy.jpeg Jerry, Paulie, Tuffy and Nelly ambushed by Tom.png T&J: a nutcracker tale - Paulie, Jerry and Tuffy find the Toymaker.jpeg Munchkin tuffy.jpeg Tin Man, Jerry, Dorothy, Tuffy, Tom, Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion.jpeg Category:Tom and Jerry Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Victims Category:Animal Heroes Category:Hanna Barbera Heroes Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Oz Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Orphans Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Christmas Heroes